Jersey x Cheerful (Rin x Len Project Diva)
by derpwholikesaliens0
Summary: Cheerful Candy Rin pays School Jersey Len a visit in the middle of the night. Little does Jersey know, things are about to get hot and steamy... Rin x Len Lemon. Don't like don't read. M for cussing and sexual themes.


My first one-shot after a while. And a Lemon. It's Project Diva School Jersey Len x Cheerful Candy Rin. Please read and rate! Rated M. Ya dun like it, ya dun read it.

* * *

 **Cheerful (Rin)**

"Colorful-chan, can I sleep over at my friend's house?"

Colorful Miku raised her eyebrow and looked at me sternly.

"Is it that guy 'Jersey'?" asked Colorful, full of suspicion.

"No Colorful, it's Melancholy's house. We just want to catch up a bit y'know..."

"Alright Cheerful-chan, be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you okay?"

"Colorful, I'm fine. I'm fourteen now. You don't need to babysit me everysecond of your life. I do appreciate it, but you have to move on."

I heard a little sniffle come from her.

"My little girl is all grown up" mumbled Colorful.

I rolled my eyes and left the house. You're not my mom Colorful...

 **Jersey (Len)**

With my glasses and headphones on, I sat in front of my computer playing CS:GO Competitive with Receiver Len.

"Receiver, plant the bomb god dammit!" I shouted in my mic clearly frustrated.

Over the Skype call I heard, "But shouldn't we take our time? There's only one enemy left-"

"JUST PLANT THE FUCKING BOMB! WE'RE WINNING 15 TO 14, WE NEED TO WIN!"

With that, I saw Receiver's avatar plant the bomb, earning the message _"Bomb has been planted."_

"Now watch the bo-"

Before I could finish my sentence, I heard a gunshot in game and saw Receiver's name in the kill feed.

"Dammit, he always peeks doors when he shouldn't..."

I walked over to the bomb crouching my character down to guard it. All was well until I got shot from a weird angle, and the other team got the defuse.

 _"Bomb has been defused. Counter-Terrorists win."_

The game ended in a draw, of 15 to 15.

"GOD DAMMIT RECEIVER, YOU NEVER PEEK WHEN THERE'S THE POSSIBILITY OF AN AWPER AT CT SPAWN WAITING TO SHOOT YO ASS!"

"I'm sorry Jersey, it's just-" I cut him off by ending the Skype call.

"Dumbass, you don't fucking peek..." I mumbled to myself.

I looked over at the clock on the wall, seeing that it was 11:30 P.M., I realized that I needed sleep. After all, I was going to record the new P.V. tommorow. I was going to go to bed without brushing my teeth and whatnot until I heard a knock at my door. I went to go see who it was.

 **Cheerful**

When Jersey answered the door, I gave him a friendly greeting. He looked very tired, bags under his eyes from days of staying up to game.

"Jersey-Kun, you have a PV shoot tomorrow! Why are you up so late?"

"Well why are you at my door?" replied Jersey. "Just come inside, tell me what you need."

"Okay."

I followed him into the house, and he sat me down at his living room table.

"Want a drink?" he asked.

"No thanks... What happened since I helped you clean it out?"

"Eheh... Sorry."

He went to grab himself a glass of water, getting me one too even thought I didn't ask for one.

"Thanks Jersey-Kun"

He nodded and say down.

"So what's up?" asked the boy.

I used the best lie I could think of.

"Colorful-chan is mad at me, and I was wondering if I could stay overnight."

Jersey immediately went red and replied, "Well, it wouldn't b-be a problem. I'll just go set up some blankets, and you can sleep on my bed."

"N-no, c-could I sleep with you?" I asked with fake stuttering.

"W-wh-wha-?" came out of him.

He was very flustered, and nearly spit out his water.

"I-I guess it c-couldn't hurt..."

 **Jersey**

WHAT? SHE WANTS TO SLEEP WITH ME GGARWGRETTHRWE?! I couldn't understand. After that whole ordeal, I decided to just go to bed. I need sleep anyways. I led Cheerful to my room and opened the door. I sat on the edge of the bed as she did the same.

Right before I laid myself down on the bed, I muttered, "Night..." and turned to face the opposite way. Allof a sudden I felt Cheerful hug me from behind.

"Y'know Jersey-Kun..." said Cheerful in and all too seductive voice.

"You stole my innocence."

 **Cheerful**

"You stole my innocence." "I've been the stereotypical innocent bubbly little girl that everyone knows me as until you came in my life."

Jersey remained silent and completely froze, my arms still being around him.

"I love you too much. It made me learn about the 'birds and the bees'. And after that, I started gaining sexual feeling towards you. And now, I want you to take responsibility..."

After that I got on top of him and pinned him down to the bed by his wrists. Even in the dark I could tell his face was a deep shade of red. I went down to his neck, still holding up his wrists and went in. I bit near his collar bone, earning a "Ah~" out of him. After successfully tugging off his shirt, I trailed butterfly kisses down his neck, his chest, and stopped at the sensitive part of his stomach. I'd have to say though, he's pretty fit for a geeky kind of guy...

 **Jersey**

After trailing down my body, she finally got to my pants, where my dick was rock hard. I felt her pull down my pants, massaging the mass with her hands, then slowly putting her mouth over it. I moaned as she continued going up and down the mass going faster and faster. I was about to climax, but she stopped.

"Now now, save it for the _real_ fun~"

The seductive tone in her voice made me shudder before. She did definitely give the innocent vibe. Well, that was until I came in, according to her story.

Cheerful then climbed up on top of me, and began to straddle me with her hips. I let out another gasp of pleasure. She then pulled aside her panties and exposed her entrance to the tip of my dick. She then went down gasping in pain from her virginity.

"C-cheerful, a-are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded and replied, "I'm fine Jersey-Kun..."

After that she began riding me up and down at a slow pace, but picking up the speed.

"A-ah Jersey-Kun, I'm about to-"

"Me too-"

We both climaxed together, our juices mixing together. After that, she practically fell off of me onto the bed, and snuggled in next to me.

 **Cheerful**

"Y'know Jersey-Kun, I lied to Colorful to get here. She's not actually mad at me."

"Well, she's sure as hell gonna kill me!" laughed Jersey.

We were both exhausted, lying down next to one another, in a comfortable silence until Jersey spoke up.

"Hey C-cheerful?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too..." he said somewhat embarrased.

I smiled lovingly at him, only to lean in for a quick, but sweet kiss.

And with that, he drifted off to sleep. He needs it anyways. I trailed my finger down his sleeping face to his chin, and gave him one last peck before drifting off myself...

* * *

I'm done now? How was my first Project Diva Fic? I was inspired by RoseyR and other people that ship Rin/Len modules. Plus, I need a break from Pop punk x Pop. This is derp, signing off.


End file.
